Redemption
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: He was my drug, and unlike my other addictions this was the one thing that I could never sober up from. But I need him more than he needs me and that's why I let him go, because he deserves better than me. Shannon Moore/OC
1. Chapter 1: Lost Soul

**A/N: **This is a new story I'm writing, thanks to **Sinfully Sined** for the concept, it's another one from her writing challenge and to **HardyxGirl** she's had me thinking of a way to make this couple into a story.  
So with that being said, here's a little background on Kaylah and why Shannon is always there to protect her.

**Hope You Enjoy. **Don't own any familiar characters or WWE Superstars, only

Please R&R

Disclaimer:

_

* * *

_

_I'm a fucking mess._

I think to myself as I watched from the shadows as they walked past the dumpster. I have no idea how I ended up behind this shop, _his _shop. I was hurt and knew that I needed help, but I never had to ask for help before and I was scared.

I've never gotten used to the a drunken, drugged up mess that I've become. I'm a far cry from the person I used to be and I've become the exact opposite of what everyone thought that I would've become. I've become the epitome of every person I've ever looked down upon and because of that attitude I fell far from the high horse that I was sitting on.

_Karma really is a bitch._

"Fuck!" I scream holding onto my side as I try to stand up and I send the empty dumpster moving. I hear the footsteps halt as they stop walking and turn around to look at me. That was when I saw the eyes of the man that had haunted my dreams since I was a teenager.

"Are you okay?"He asks, his heavily tattooed arm reaching out for me. His blue eyes have me mesmerized as they shine in the moon's light.

"Y-Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine." I manage to say, reaching for his hand and wincing as he helps pull me up. But when I finally manage to get unto my feet, I faint and before I can fall he catches me.

My hero has finally come to save me.

"Are you okay?" He asks again as he carries me to his car, I hear another person open the door as he lays me across the back seat, the cool leather soothing my side.

"My side." I moan out in pain as I point to the right side of my heavily blood stained t-shirt.

"Okay. I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"Hospital! NO!" I scream out loud, jumping up from the seat, but regretting it right away when I feel the pain shoot through my body.

He stares at me for a moment before reaching out to touch the wound. "It's not that bad, you just need it be cleaned and bandaged up."

His words calm me down I nod in agreement feeling weaker by the moment as I fall back into the seat and close my eyes.

-------

The smell of coffee is what woke me as I try my best to remember where I am. Lifting up the covers I look down to see a bandage around my bare waist and I'm left in nothing but a bra and my jeans, which brings a flashback of the previous night's events, causing me to shudder when I realize that I'm in _his_ house, lying in _his_ bed, and intruding upon _his_ life once again.

"Kaylah?" He asks, I didn't even hear him come inside the room, I was too caught up in my thoughts.

"Yeah." I respond looking up at him, his eyes grow cold when he realizes that it's me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you-."

"Yeah well, I'm back. Surprised to see me Shan?" I ask getting up from his bed and heading into the bathroom but before I can lock the door, he comes bursting in.

"Don't you dare be a smart ass with me! I thought you were-." He cuts himself before continuing, this time his voice lower. "I thought you were dead."

"Wouldn't you be so lucky." I say pushing past him and digging in the pocket of my jeans to smoke my smashed up cigarette.

"What the fuck are you doing here Kaylah?" He says scolding at me as I stand there lighting up my cigaratte.

"If I had the answer to that, do you honestly think I would be standing here right now with you?" I ask, letting the smoke out of my mouth. It calms me down momentarily and I continue to speak. "I gotta go, thanks for the hospitality Shannon. Great seeing you." I say grabbing my jacket, heading down the stairs and out his house.

I had no idea where I was heading but I just kept walking, I needed to get as far away from that place as possible. The more I walked, the quieter it got and silence was the last thing that I needed.

_Flashback_

_"Dammit Kaylah talk to me!" _

_I hear him screaming from outside of the bathroom but as I much as I wanted to respond, I couldn't. By body was numb, and as badly as I wanted to scream and let him know that I'm not okay, I couldn't. _

_I felt myself slipping away. _

_"Kaylah!" He continues to pound on the door, and all I saw was him pushing the door open, before it all went black. _

_All I could here was his cry, Shannon rarely cries and it tore my heart apart to know that I was the one that caused it. _

_I felt him hold me and take the needle out of my arm as I lay there, unconscious to the world. _

_He screams again when he feels my heart beat slowing down as he carries to the awaiting ambulance. _

_It was in God's hands, was the last thing I thought before I completely shut down._

_------_

_My eyes slowly opened to the shining sun that glistened through the window's blinds. I look to the left of me to see a bunch of machines hooked up to me and to the right of me was Shannon, holding on to my hand for dear life while he slept._

_He never let go of me, after all the shit I put him through he's still here._

_End of Flashback_

"FUCK!!!" I scream out loud as I continue to walk aimlessly around Whispering Pines, North Carolina, eventually settling on going to the diner at the end of the road.

_God, I hate this fucking town._

I think to myself as I enter the dimly lit restaurant, and I feel every girl in the restaurant stare at me like I was whore and every guy looking at my exposed breasts that we're barely covered by the jacket I was wearing. Settling into a booth at the back of the restaurant I sink down into the seat and do my best to blend in.

"May I take your order?" A short blond woman asks, staring at me like I was the scum of the earth.

"I'll just have a coffee."

"Make that two." I look up to see Shannon smiling down at the waitress as he takes a seat across from me.


	2. Chapter 2: Addiction

**Addiction-**

"Ugh kill me now." I groan resting my head on the table.

"That could be arranged." Shannon responds. "You're doing a great job at that so far."

"Fuck you Moore." I mumble lifting my head up as the waitress returns with our coffee. "Why are you here?"

"Where are you staying?" He asks, avoiding the question being typical Shannon, always worrying about me.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out."

"Stay with me."

"Fuck that!" I say out loud causing the whole restaurant to look at us and watch as I get up from the seat and walk out of the place.

"Dammit Kaylah! Stop being so stubborn!" Shannon says running after me managing to get a grip on my arm and turning me around. "You need me."

"I don't need you!" I say snatching my arm away from him and walking away once again.

"Where are you going?" He shouts after me.

"I don't know and I don't fucking care!" I shout back, him and I know both knowing where I was headed.

-----

I couldn't sleep, and it wasn't because I was high at the moment but because something was on my mind. _He _was on my mind. I groan, leaning down to snort the substance in front of me, not caring what it was as long as it cleared my mind, as long as it got _him _off my mind.

Getting up from the various bodies that laid motionless around me, I head outside and let the cool midnight breeze hit my feverous face. I knew it was the drugs kicking in but it felt so good, almost euphoric.

"What the-." I say before being blinded by a bright light that was approaching the house, snapping me out of my moment of euphoria. I stand covering my eyes as the car turns off and familiar shaped body comes towards me.

"Knew I would find you here." He says coming closer to me, I hate that he knows me so well.

"Dammit Shan. Leave me alone." I mumble heading towards the house, when I feel the door slam shut as I begin to open it.

"Look at me!" He demands, a command which I didn't dare defy as I turn around and stare into his piercing blue eyes.

"What?"

"You're high. Dammit Kaylah!" He says, punching the door behind me causing me to jump. His cold hands go towards my cheek and I shiver upon his touch, he still has that affect on me after all this time and no matter how high I was. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

He brings his face closer to mine not once breaking the gaze he had on me, his lips grazing across mine as we stand there, speechless.

"You should go." I say softly as I did my best not to look at him because if I did I knew I would do whatever he asks of me, he was my other addiction.

"Come with me, Kaylah." He says leaning down to kiss me, I move away before anything can happen, shaking my head no. "Kaylah." He asks again, more sincere this time, causing me to look at him as he leans down again and captures my lips with his. Feeling his weight shift towards mine as he backs me completely against the door, I wrap my arms around his neck and he holds onto my waist tightly, not wanting to let me go.

Breaking the kiss, I look into the eyes of the only man I've ever loved. He's the same person he was when I met him, doing anything he could do to not let me go. I was bad for him, but I needed him as much as he needed me, and that's why I needed to let him go. He deserved better than me.

"You should go." I say again.

"Kaylah I-"

"I can't do this to you again." I say softly entering the house and closing the door behind me.

-----

"This should fit you." My sister Alex says to me, handing me a pair dark jeans and t-shirt as I emerge from the shower. "How long have you been in town?"

"Just got here the other night."

"Where have you been staying?"

"I stayed at a friend's last night and Shannon's the night before." I reply slipping the black t-shirt over my head before following her downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Well you can stay here as long as you want to. Your niece and nephew would love to see you."

"Thanks."

"So how did seeing Shannon work out?" She says sliding a plate of food towards me. "Eat." She demands when she sees that I'm staring at the food and not eating it.

"It went okay." I mumble, taking a small bite of chicken.

"Sweetheart, you look horrible. Look at you, you've lost so much weight, you're barely eating. Don't you see what this stuff is doing to you?" Alex says to me, being blunt as usual.

"Alex, stop."

"No. This stuff has ruined everything in your life. You've lost family, friends. Shannon. Has it all been worth it?" Alex says continuing.

"Alex, just drop it." I mumble, heading upstairs and into the guest room, locking the door behind me.

I needed to get out of here, quickly. I couldn't stay here to be interrogated by my sister and I couldn't back to Jason's house, I owe him to much money. Sliding down against the wall, I contemplate my options and which one I would be able to live with the most. Grabbing my leather jacket and my wallet, I open the window and slip into the night, going to the one place where I knew I would be safe.

--------

I see the light's turn on as I sit on the steps in front of the house. Hearing the door slowly open, he brushes against as he takes a seat next to me.

"My sister called yet?" I ask playing with my lighter.

"Yeah a couple minutes ago." Shannon responds. I nod my head slowly, lighting a cigarette. "You smoke a lot more these days."

"Compared to my other habits, this is the last thing you should be worried about." I say watching him wince when I say this, causing a smirk to come across my lips.

"How long you in town for?"

"No idea. Honestly, I have no idea how I even got here. All I remember is planning a road trip with a couple people, getting really messed up and the next thing I know I'm back here. I'm sure they dropped me off here thinking I was dead. I really don't remember to much about the trip to begin with it."

Shannon reaches for my jacket that was in between us and starts digging in the pockets, finding what he was looking for he gets up and heads into the house.

"Dammit Shannon!" I scream after him following him as he goes into the bathroom. But before I could stop him, I hear the toilet flush.

"You son of a bitch!" I yell as I begin to hit him on the chest, cursing at him with every punch. He just stands there letting me hit him until I get tired and rest my head against his chest crying. Shannon wraps his arms around me as he leads me to the couch and holds me, while I lie against him sobbing, eventually crying myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing But Trouble

**Trouble-**

The grasp Shannon had on me the next morning when I woke up was so tight that there was no way I could get up without waking him and getting the third degree about where I was going. Sighing, I settle into the crook of Shannon's neck, and moments later I feel him groan and pull me onto his bare chest.

"Morning." Shannon mumbles, his thick accent making it hard to understand.

"Hey." I reply smiling up at him as I raise up, straddling him before getting up and pulling on my black jeans.

"Where are you going?" Shannon asks running his hands through his blond and black hair.

"Out." I reply standing in the middle of his room with my hands on his hips.

"With?"

"Jason."

"Why?"

"Because." I respond continuing with the one-word responses as I dig through Shannon's drawers looking for a t-shirt to wear.

"He's not good for you Kaylah." Shannon says getting up and handing me a white shirt.

"And what would you know about that?" I ask pulling the shirt over my head.

"I know enough Kaylah, enough to know that the longer you stay with him, the faster something bad is going to happen to you."

"Thanks for the concern Shan, but I'm a big girl now, I'll be fine." I respond heading downstairs.

"Kaylah wait." Shannon says following me down the stairs, causing me to stop and turn around, I could see the concern in his eyes. "What happened to us?"

"Remember when we were kids and we had our whole entire lives planned out together?" I say, Shannon nods his head and I continue. "I grew up Shan, we grew up, and the next thing I know you're traveling around the world living your dream and I'm sleeping with my drug dealer in order to get drugs. Reality is what happened to us."

"It doesn't have to be like that Kaylah, I can help you." Shannon says moving closer to me. "People can change."

"Our happily ever after together is never going to happen, that dream is long gone." I reply backing away from him.

"It's never to late."

"It is for me." I reply, grabbing my jacket off the banister and heading out of the house.

----

"Jay!" I scream entering the darkly lit house, where I spent my second night in North Carolina.

"I'm up here."

I walk up the stairs, every step up the decaying staircase you heard a creak, making the already spooky house spookier. This place was made for nightmares, and it haunted my dreams almost every night.

Opening the door, I peak inside to see a brunette with short hair riding Jason. He grunts out loud not bothering to stop what he was doing to acknowledge my presence. I was used to this sort of thing, the random girls, the huge parties. It was apart of my lifestyle, though I wasn't the only girl in Jason's life, I was the only one that really mattered, at least that's what he told me.

"Hey." I mumble, closing the door behind me. Heading back downstairs and settling on the couch, I turn on the T.V as I open up the bag of cocaine that was in front of me, making a line on the coffee table and snort the substance, falling back onto the couch, I gaze at the rerun of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends that was playing on the T.V.

"Hey babe." Jason says, coming behind me kissing me on the cheek. I just nod and do my best to comprehend what was going on with Blu and Cheese, my two favorite characters on the show.

"Where were you last night?" Jason asks taking a seat next to me.

But before I could answer the brunette Jason was fucking moments before comes downstairs fixing her clothes and kisses Jason on the lips before walking out of the house.

Rolling my eyes, I pull my legs against my chest and begin to speak. "I was at Shannon's house."

"Who?" Jason asks lighting a cigarette.

"Shannon Moore, my ex." I reply taking the cigarette from his hands and taking a drag, I could feel Jason tense up when I mention him.

About to speak, Jason is interrupted by the doorbell and goes to answer the door.

"Is Kaylah here?" I freeze when I hear Shannon's voice, looking over the couch, I knew some trouble was about to start.

"Yeah. What the fuck do you want with her?"

"Shan what the hell are you doing here?" I ask getting up from the couch.

"I'm getting you of here." Shannon replies grabbing my arm and pulling me behind him.

"Get your hands off of her!" Jason yells.

"No. You stay the hell away from her. If I find out that you've seen her, called her, or even think about her. I swear to god I will fucking kill you!" Shannon says.

"Are you threatening me?" Jason asks.

"No, it's a motherfucking promise." Shannon replies grabbing Jason by the collar before slamming him against the wall and heading out of the door. "Kaylah you're coming with me."

"Kaylah now!" Shannon yells causing me to follow, not wanting to defy him.

"Shannon what the are you doing?" I ask as he opens the door for me and goes around to the other side slamming his door once he gets in.

"I'm helping you."

"I told you, I don't need your help. You can't go around doing things like that to guys like Jason, he knows people and-."

"What the fuck are they going to do to me? I'm not afraid of him and I'll be damned if I let him do anything to you." Shannon says interrupting me.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, watching Shannon getting more aggravated by the second as he starts the car.

"Because I've sat back and watched you destroy your life. I care to much about you Kaylah to watch you die. You need me a lot more than you think you do, and I'm going to do whatever I can to help you." He replies turning up the radio and a silence falls over us as he pulls the car out Jason's driveway and drives toward the familiar white house down the road.


	4. Chapter 4: Sober

**Sober-**

_Flashback_

_"I can't do this anymore!" Shannon yells._

_"What are you talking about?" I scream back at him, knowing the tears were about to come._

_"I can't take us anymore. I'm tired of caring more about you than you do for yourself. You haven't changed, and I'm tired of asking you to."_

_"I'm clean Shannon! What more do you want for me. I'm not perfect I-."_

_"Cut the bullshit Kay! I know you're using again. When you were looking for a so-called-job, I saw you with him again and that could only mean one thing." Shannon interrupts looking me dead in the face, there was no way I could get myself out of this one._

_"I love you!" I blurt out, hoping that would be the only thing that could salvage our relationship._

_"Obviously not enough to quit. Get your shit, I want you out of my house."_

_"Shan I-" I begin to say but am cut off by Shannon once again._

_"Don't ever once think that I don't love you Kaylah, because I do and I always will. But I love the Kaylah that is sober and as much as I try to get used to the other one I can't, this is why I'm letting you go. But I'm not giving up you, you just need to believe in yourself and when you do, I'll be right there to help you." Shannon finishes grabbing my face and bringing his lips to mine for the last time before walking out his room._

_End Flashback_

---

"Being sober sucks." I groan, looking up at Shannon who enters the bathroom moments later as I flush the toilet and lean back against the bathtub .

"How are you feeling?" He asks sitting down next to me, wrapping his arm around me.

"Like shit." I bluntly say leaning my head on his shoulder.

I've been going through hell the last couple days, Shannon wants me clean and what Shannon wants, Shannon gets. But as much as he's been pushing me to do this, I want it too. I've been through it all, the vomiting, the cold sweats, the pain, the nausea...God I hate withdrawals.

"You need to eat." Shannon says feeling me start to shake.

"I can't. Dammit Shan! Don't you understand, I'm in fucking pain right now!"

"I know Kay, I know."

"Obviously you fucking don't!" I mumble, getting more and more irritable by the second.

Shannon just nods his head as he gets up from the bathroom floor and goes into the bedroom. He's dealt with everything I've put him through since I've been going through this and he hasn't complained once. Not even after all the mood swings, anxiety attacks, arguments, and the late nights I've put him through, he's stuck with me through it all.

"I'm such a bitch." I mutter to myself getting up to take a sip of the mouthwash on the counter, spitting it into the sink moments later.

"I'm sorry." I say to Shannon to, getting into the bed laying next to him. "Mood swings."

He just smiles at me before responding. "It's going to be okay." Shannon says pulling me next to him, making me feel at ease at once.

"Thank you." I say into his chest, feeling him kiss my forehead before falling asleep.

------

"Morning." Shannon says cheerfully as I head downstairs. "Actually good afternoon."

I groan following Shannon into the kitchen looking at the time on the microwave, realizing that it's a little past four o'clock.

Shannon whispers into my ear as he pulls me into a hug. "How do you feel?"

"Better, I'm just cold." I groan into Shannon's chest.

"Well maybe you should put some clothes on." Shannon replies, referring to the shorts I was wearing.

"I could but you're doing such a good job at keeping me warm." I reply smiling up at him, as I hold on to him tighter.

"Hey Kaylah!" I hear a familiar voice say, causing me to turn around as the screen door opens.

"Hey Jeff." I reply breaking from Shannon's grasp and going to hug him.

"You ready to go Shan?" Jeff asks causing me to look back at Shannon curiously.

"We're going bowling." Shannon replies, stopping to look at me for a moment before continuing. "You want to come?"

"No, thanks but I'll just be too much of a problem." I respond.

"You won't be a problem." Shannon says.

"It's okay, I'll stay here and watch Breakfast at Tiffany's, no big deal."

"Kay, you're coming with us! Get you're ass upstairs and get dressed! I'll just tell everyone to wait." Jeff says. "Now go!"

-----

"You lost Kaylah." Matt says as I roll another gutter ball, my sixth one of the night.

"I knew I was going to lose this bet, I don't understand why you didn't let me save myself from the embarassment." I respond taking my shirt off, leaving me in my red and white striped bra and my black jeans.

"Because it's so much fun to see you suffer." Matt replies grinning.

"Well Matt, if you wanted to see me half naked you should've asked." I say throwing my shirt at Matt's face as he gets up to take his turn.

"I hate bowling!" I groan taking a seat.

"You really do suck though." Jeff's girlfriend Beth says to me as I take a seat next to her.

"I hate you." I mumble.

"Well somebody is in a bad mood." Shannon says causing me to smile.

"Did I ask you reject?"

"No, but just thought I would give you my opinion." He replies handing me his jacket. "You want to come with me outside?"

"Sure." I reply, zipping up Shannon's hoodie and heading outside.

"I miss you being like this." He says to me when we're outside the bowling alley.

"What do you mean?"

"I like you being Sober."

"Believe it or not, I like it too. I haven't been myself in I don't know how long and it's good to see this person again."

"I'm glad to see her back too because you're back to being yourself, you're not as defensive, you're just happy. I miss seeing you like this."

"Thanks for being there with me through this, especially if I didn't ask you too."

"I would've done it either way Kaylah, you know that." Shannon replies wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Well I heard the bad part of all this should be over soon, I just need to worry about relapsing."

"You'll be fine, I believe in you. Don't worry, I'll be there every step of the way."

"I hope I get through this Shan." I reply kissing Shannon on the cheek and staring up at the night's sky. "I really do Shannon, I really do."


	5. Chapter 5: Moments Like This

**Moments Like This-**

"I. Can't. Breathe." I manage to get out in between breaths, I was laughing so hard that I crying.

"It honestly isn't that funny Kaylah." Shannon replies pouting.

I stop lauging finally getting my breath under control and wipe away a few stray tears.

"Anything that causes you physical harm is hilarious to me." I say smiling at him as he sticks his tongue out at me.

Shannon's silent as he throws Oz's chew toy as him and I sit outside in his backyard.

"What?" I ask, lifting up my huge sunglasses when I realize that Shannon's staring at me.

"Nothing. I uh, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot, reject." I reply, getting up from the lawn chair I was sitting on, Shannon gets up as well.

"What!" I ask again, but am shortly cut off by Shannon grabbing my waist and leaning in to give me a kiss.

There were no words to explain the amount of security I felt as Shannon kissed me. We were in sync, as if all this time had not passed between us and were back to the way things were when we were young.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pull Shannon closer to me not wanting this moment to end.

I had been wanting, needing this fix for the longest. Shannon was my drug, and unlike my other addictions this was the one thing that I could never sober up from.

We reluctantly break apart for a moment as Shannon takes off the white Run DMC shirt I was wearing, but as soon as the article of clothing was off, our lips were once again attached and our hands began to roam over each others bodies.

"Shannon." I hear a distant voice say and I begin to pray that Shannon didn't hear anything, not wanting to let this moment of ecstasy end.

I assume Shannon heard the unwelcomed visitor because seconds later he unwillingly pulls away from our embrace, leaving both of us breathless.

"Hey Shannon. I brought the-." Shane Helms says, entering the backyard with bags of food in his hands, but stops in his tracks when he sees Shannon and I standing in the middle of the yard staring at each other.

"Huh." Shannon replies quickly adverting his gaze away from mine.

"Nothing. I uh, brought the stuff for the party. I'll just put it in the kitchen." Shane says backing away from us and entering through the glass door into the kitchen.

"Party?" I ask when Shane leaves.

"Yeah, I wanted to throw you party." Shannon innocently replies.

"For what?"

"Your Birthday." Shannon says nonchalantly, placing his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug.

"My birthday isn't for another two weeks." I say into his chest.

"I know, but I'm leaving at the end of this week and I won't be back in time for your birthday."

"Oh." Is all I say as I lift my head up and look into his Shannon's clear blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Kay." Shannon says hearing the sadness in my voice.

"No, it's fine." I mutter backing away from Shannon's grasp.

"Kaylah-" Shannon starts, but he's immediately cut off by me.

"It's okay, we'll talk about it later. I'm going to get changed before everyone gets here." I reply entering the house and going upstairs.

-----

_Happy Birthday To Yoooooouuuu!_

"Ugh. It's not even my birthday." I groan, as everybody finishes singing.

"Shut up and make a wish." Matt yells, holding the video camera.

"You better not put this on the Hardy Show!" I yell sticking my tongue out at Matt before closing my eyes and blowing out the candles on my birthday cake.

"Happy 27th birthday Kaylah!" Jeff says pulling me into a hug.

"It's not my birthday!" I say again, adjusting the plastic tiara I was wearing.

"Why do you hate birthdays so much?" Matt asks.

"I don't know, I just do. But if it's any consolation, this is the best non-birthday party ever."

"And why is that?" Shannon asks taking some frosting off of the cake with his finger.

"Because it's the first one in a long time I'm sober." I reply, licking the frosting off of Shannon's finger.

"Hey. I was going to eat that!" Shannon says.

"Sucks for you." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Congratulations Kaylah." Beth says hugging me, I whisper a thank you into her thick brown hair.

"Thanks. And thanks to everybody who came, I really appreciate it. You guys didn't have to."

"It's not a problem Kaylah. Your family." Jeff says pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah. You're like the little sister I never wanted." Matt says ruffling my hair before kissing me on the forehead. "But I love you either way, I'm proud of you Kaylah."

"Thanks." I say sarcastically, punching Matt in the arm.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Shannon asks, I nod my head and follow Shannon outside.

"Now where is my present." I ask Shannon.

"I thought it wasn't your birthday?" Shannon replies sitting down.

"It's not, but I'm not dumb enough to turn down a present." I reply, sitting on Shannon's lap. "Now where is it?"

"I'm not giving it to you."

"Shannon!"

"It's not cute when you pout!" Shannon says laughing.

"Shannon Brian Moore I am not playing with you right now!"

"Okay, okay." Shannon says digging in his pocket. "Here."

"Thank you." I mumble undoing the bow on the small box Shannon hands me.

"Shan it's so pretty." I say taking the silver Tiffany heart necklace out of the blue box.

"I love it." I say as Shannon puts the necklace around my neck.

"Kaylah. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you I was leaving earlier." Shannon says.

"Shannon it's fine. It's your job, I can't stop you from doing what you love. It's no big deal, I'll be fine."

"Kaylah I know you will, but it's my first time leaving you-." Shannon stops but immediately continues. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"What? Sober. Shannon, I'm not going to go on some coke binge because you left me on my birthday. I'll be fine." I say lifting his face up.

"You sure." He asks.

"Yeah." I reply leaning in to give Shannon a peck on the lips.

But in reality, I wasn't sure at all, I was scared shitless.


	6. Chapter 6: Last Resort

**Last Resort-**

_"Hey Shan, it's me. Just calling to make sure that everything is okay. Uhh, call me back when you get this. I love you, Bye." _I hestitantly hang up the and I slide it across the wood floor, as I'm curled up in a ball on the kitchen floor.

It's been a week since Shannon has been gone and things have been bad, _real bad_.

"Dammit!" I groan, things should not be this bad. I shouldn't _need _Shannon this badly, I _should_ be able to function without him but for some reason I can't. And once again I feel like I'm back to where it all started.

Getting up from the floor, I grab my leather jacket off the coat rack and the keys off the table, and I leave the house.

Entering Shannon's large black Hummer, I slam the door and rest my head against the steering wheel contemplating what I was about to do.

Sighing, I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial a familiar number.

_"Long time no talk." _Jason replies, I could only imagine the cocky grin that was plastered across his face when hears my voice.

"I need to see you." I say, immediately regretting the words as they come out of my mouth.

_"Things that bad with Prince Charming?" _Jason sarcastically says.

Turning the car on, I pull out of the drive way. "Shut the fuck up Jason. I'll be at your place in ten." I snap, throwing the phone into the passengers seat and speeding down the highway.

----

"Is this what you're looking for." Jason teasingly says, holding a bag of coke over my head.

Pushing him onto the bed, I straddle him taking the substance out his hand, I kiss him. "Thank you Jay."

"Well now that I did something for you, you need to do something for me." Jason replies.

I raise my eyebrows curiously as I put the small bag into my pocket. "What do you have in mind?"

Turning me over, Jason hover overs me and begins to kiss my neck.

I'm not sure how I get myself into these situations. Something in me just switches and I _need_ this to survive, I _have_ to be high off of something in order to function.

I've managed to be okay when Shannon was here, but now that he's gone...I don't think I can be that same girl he left at the airport. This is how things were going to be, him traveling all over the world and me stuck at home waiting. I can't do it, it's been a week and I've already fallen back into my old habits.

Shannon was my temporary high, but not that we was gone I needed to resort to this.

I have absolutely no will power, and the sooner I realize this, the sooner I can go back to the way things should be.

"I've missed this." Jason whispers into my ear, I had a feeling this was going to be unenjoyable but I was willing to suck it up. I needed to get him off before I can get my fix.

"Hold that thought." I reply, raising up to answer my cell phone.

_"Kaylah." _It was Shannon and I could hear the worry in his voice.

I don't answer right away, I was occupied trying to get Jason off of me.

_"Kaylah."_ Shannon says again. _"I've been calling the house non-stop. Where are you?"_

"I'm uh-. I'm busy Shan, I'll call you later." I respond, hanging up on Shannon and turning my cell phone off.

"Now where were we?" I say, unzipping Jason's pants.

----

It's been a week since I've stayed at Jason's place. It's been one sex crazed, drug filled week, and the whole thing has been a complete blur to me.

I wake up surrounded by a bunch of nameless faces and a massive headache. Getting up I tip toe out of the room and head downstairs where I see more people randomly passed out throughout the house.

"Kay." Jason calls me after I successfully manage to get out of the house.

I cringe, turning around slowly before I respond. "I need to head out Jay."

"Back to the palace?" He says, mocking me.

I roll my eyes, unlocking the Hummer before getting in. "Good bye Jason."

But before I can close the door, Jason stops me. "You can keep running back to him, you and I both know that you don't fit into that life. You're just as messed up as me and that's why things will never work out between the two of you."

"Fuck you." I mutter through clenched teeth, slamming the door and turning on the car.

"It's true sweetheart! You're a lost cause, just like the rest of us!" Jason yells after me, as I pull out of his driveway and head towards Shannon's place.

---

"Fuck." I mutter, when I realize that Shannon had come back from his trip early, seeing another car parked in the drieway.

Getting out of the car, I'm met my an awaiting Shannon who meets me at the front door.

"Hey Kaylah." He says, standing in the doorway, his heavily tattooed arms crossed over his chest and a very pissed off look on his face.


	7. Chapter 7: Backlash

**Backlash-**

"Are we really doing this again Kaylah?" Shannon asks, but the question comes out more as him yelling at me than him asking me for my opinion. I decide not respond and let Shannon continue his rant. "I thought that you were done with the shit! Why go back to this?"

"I'm sorry," I say, my response was in a whisper, but I'm almost positive that he heard me.

He stops and stares at me like I was an alien. "That's all you have to say?

"What else do you want from me? An explanation, here's one for you, I'm weak and I fuck up everything that's good in my life."

"Don't start with all that victim bullshit Kaylah." Shannon spits back at me, his words felt like daggers were being thrown at my heart. "You and I know damn well that you're stronger than what you give yourself credit for. You're scared of the person that you're going to become if you were sober, you're afraid of us."

"Shannon the world doesn't revolve around you."

"I could say the same thing about you." He snaps back, his words were cold and remorseless, I had a hard time believing that this was Shannon I was talking to.

"Well since we've gotten that covered, I guess I'll be going then." I mutter, leaving out of the house that I just entered, surprised to see a black Escalade in the driveway. "I don't say this very often but I'm very happy to see you right now." I say, getting into the car.

"Glad to see you too baby girl." Jason says, waving back at Shannon as he starts the car and speeds down the street.

----

"How do you feel?" Jason asks me.

I let out a couple grunts and some low moans, I couldn't really feel much as the drugs begin to take over he rest of my senses.

"Kaylah?" Jason says again a little bit more sternly this time.

This time, I can't do a thing. My mind is screaming that I'm not okay, but my body was shutting down. I could barely feel Jason take the needle out of my arm, I can't respond to him yelling at somebody to call an ambulance, and I don't even move as he lifts me into his arms and carries me towards what I assume is his car.

Unlike the other times that this has happened to me, I wasn't to sure if I was going to make it out of this alive.

And the last thing that I could fully register before it went completely black to me was Jason calling Shannon for help.

---

_Shannon's POV  
_

"You shouldn't have let her go off with him Shan." Beth says to me, after I tell them about what had happened between Kaylah and I.

I groan, running my hands through my mow-hawk. "I know, but-. There's nothing that I can say to justify what I did. I should've have helped her, not push her away."

"Have you tried to talk to her?" Matt asks, his voice full of concern.

"She's not answering her phone and I went by Jason's house but nobody was there. I'm really worried about her."

"Everything is going to work out." Beth says, sitting next to me and giving me a hug.

"Um Shan." Jeff says, coming into the living room with my phone. "Jason just called, you need to go to the hospital."

----

"You son of a bitch!" I say to Jason as I punch him when I get to the hospital. "How could you do that to her!"

Matt and Jeff hold me back from inflicting anymore pain upon him.

Jason's silent for a moment holding onto his jaw before he speaks. "I'm sorry."

I try to lunge at him again, but Matt and Jeff tighten their grip around me. "That's all you can fucking say! You could've killed her!"

"Gentleman." The doctor approaches us, causing my attention to temporarily advert from killing Jason to the well being of Kaylah. "She's going to be okay. She may be groggy for a while but she'll be fine."

"What happened to her?" I ask, terrified of the answer that he was going to give me.

"She almost OD'd on heroin, if it wasn't for her being rushed to the hospital she could've died."

That's all that I needed to hear as Jeff and Matt let go of me and I go into Kaylah's room, and what I see on the other side of the door is something that will forever be etched into my brain.


End file.
